Painfully Imperfect
by Alas Beautiful Mind
Summary: She was meant to be perfect; the perfect weapon, the perfect meister and weapon combined, the perfect daughter; but something went wrong and she became imperfect in his eyes, he doesn't want anything but perfect. T just in case and OC.


Why don't you love me anymore, did I do something wrong…please talk to me, I don't like this feeling…make it go away, make it go away!

She was trembling on the ground, her head in her shaking hands; the cold stone ground underneath her pale legs.

Please tell me you still love me, tell me you still need me…for something, anything; I love you. Please don't leave me here.

She looked up at him, it was hard to see him in the dark but she could tell where he was at. Her bi-colored eyes moved with him, he kept moving around, maybe hoping she would lose track of him and he could slip away, it wasn't working, she was too smart for that.  
>He removed the cigarette from his mouth and crouched down to her, she trembled but out of cold not fear; she tried to reach out to him but he smacked her hand away.<p>

He doesn't like it when I touch him, he says it reminds him too much of mama, the way her warm hands always caressed him and made him feel better when he was down; I'm too much like mama, that's why he doesn't love me anymore. When mama died, papa also died…his heart did, anyways.

He smiled as the gentle glow of her eyes shone off his glasses, he liked her eyes, he had carefully made them when he was making her; she was perfect in every way, a perfect little weapon of mass destruction; a perfect replica of his dearly departed daughter, she held a fragment of the once living girl's soul.

Papa made me in his lab, I was once dead, I was once human but now I'm neither and the same time both.

She looks down at her hand, it was wrapped up in bandages but it was coming undone, under the pure white cotton was a mess of stitches, dried blood and pale skin; this was the last part of the experiment, this is where everything went wrong, where everything fell apart right in front of them.

I'm not stable; papa had said that. When he found out, he left me there, on the table. He couldn't finish me…I'm imperfect…his hopeless broken dream.

…

..

.

I can't see yesterday, today, not even tomorrow.  
>(Can't see the light)<br>I'm searching for the answer.  
>I.. I... where.. where in the world should I go?<p>

If I barely touch it, it will break immediatetly.  
>I don't need this fleeting kindness.<br>Lie to me.  
>The door to my heavy heart is still closed.<br>I can't breathe,  
>struggling, in agony.<br>I just, I give myself up to this weakness.

-DarknessEyes By DBSK

Why? Why did it not work, why all of a sudden it all went haywire? I worked so hard on her, I poured my heart and soul into her but still she came out imperfect, a mess of everything I've worked on for ten years; before experimenting on Spirit, she was his experiment.

Some people would be disgusted to know that Dr. Franken Stein was using his once dead daughter's body for experimentation, but to the Doctor himself, it was something beautiful. The young girl was a perfect experiment; she had died from sickness so her body was without a single flaw. She had once a strong soul and strong blood before death took her, all she need now was a few…adjustments. Stein had been intrigued, when he met a certain pink haired, gender neutral child by the name of Crona. The pinkette had sparked something deep in the doctor, maybe he could make a new generation of kids, ones that were like Crona but better.

He had quickly went down to his laboratory, that rested under his house and brought her out of the deep freeze she had been in ; she still looked the same, just like the day she passed away. Serenity was her name, her looks matched her name. Long, violet hair that fell free around her, smooth porcelain skin that was flawless and smooth to the touch; her eyes, that was all she was missing.  
>In order to keep her body in mint conditions, Dr. Franken Stein had to clean out her body of all bio-organic material inside of her, which unfortunately included the violet's eyes; it had no bothered him, he had never liked her eyes anyways. After several failed attempts, many tests and too-many-to-count, sleepless nights, she was complete and so was his dream…well almost, all he needed to do now was to place in her the demonic blood that would serve her as a weapon, but unlike Crona, the demon blood would have no mind of its own; it would only serve her, in every way, shape and form.<p>

"So close…yet so far." The words fell heavy and lingered in the air around them; he was so close to finishing her, in making her perfect but…failed. How had it happened? Stein asked himself that right now, now that she was alive and breathing, right in front of him; she shook out of the cold of her naked body in the cold laboratory. 

"I'm sorry…papa."

The words were so cold to him, they didn't sound human at all; her voice was so softly and enchanting, just like her mother's. He clutched his chest, this was his daughter and his experiment; the two things he loved the most in his life, the two things he had left in his life.  
>He smiled at her as if nothing was wrong, everything was wrong; he messed up and now he was left with the living guilt, right in front of him.<p>

"No…I'm sorry!" He said before an almost non-auditable gasp sounded, it echoed off the stone walls. The violet fell forward into his arms, electricity lingered in his hands, the same ones pressed to the girl's stomach and back; it hadn't stopped her heart, just lowered the rate and strength to a lower level; one more suitable for a failed experiment, that was what she was, he could lie to himself as much as he wanted, but it was the truth. Serenity was just like all the animals he had dissected; dead, worthless, nothing. He slung her over his shoulder before getting up, he needed to get rid of her for good, it was no use to him to have a failed experiment living any longer; it would only bring pain and heartbreak to him. He opened the furnace up, it was be large enough, he didn't have to try and chop her up to make her fit. He laid her down on the cooled ashes of the last fire, her once pale skin was now covered in soot, he turned her face away from him, he just couldn't bear to see her lovely face burning; his work of art, his once perfect daughter, his broken dreams.

He placed some wood around her and lit it up, soon it would start burning hotter and stronger, soon Serenity would wake back up and find herself burning. He headed back upstairs to the main house, he didn't want to hear her screams of pain as she burned, it would only cause him grief, something he didn't need right now. As he locked the laboratory door, he heard the first cry; he strayed frozen there, he didn't move or talk, he just listened. Another scream rang out, this time filled with anguish and fear; Stein slammed the door closed the rest of the way before locking it and turning away.

"Burn away, you are no use to me anymore." He said before putting the cigarette back in his mouth and heading to bed, he would clean up her remains tomorrow, today was finished.

Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>Call my name and save me from the dark  
>Bid my blood to run<br>Before I come undone  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<br>Bring me to life

Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<p>

-Bring Me To Life By Evanescence

The next day he jolted awake at a nightmare, Serenity had come to pull him into the furnace; it had seemed so realistic that he feared it hadn't been a dream, but he was still in bed and Serenity was by now dust in the furnace; but something was amiss, he couldn't put his finger on it but something was not right.

He got up and headed to the laboratory, he wasn't always this paranoid but better safe than sorry; but as soon as he opened the door he knew why he felt amiss. The laboratory was in ruins; scorch marks, dents, metal twisted into knots; something had happened while he was asleep. He hurried to the furnace as he avoided shattered bits of everything, from glass to plastic to metal. The furnace wasn't in any better conditions than the room itself, it looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it than burn what was left.

"This isn't good." He muttered as he lit another cigarette and took in a dose of his daily nicotine; he had other things to worry about other than his dying lungs, as he searched though the remains of ash, he couldn't find a single bone, tooth, or any remain of the experiment once known as Serenity. It made him wonder if the girl even died, it was highly unlike she did, no human could survive the heat, and it was impossible that the demon blood had actually fused with hers and connected with her soul, and saved her…she was a failed experiment after all. Dr. Franken Stein ran a hand though his silver hair then started turning his bolt, he need to find out what had happened; he wasn't really worried if Serenity was or wasn't alive.

He never did noticed the bi-colored eyes watching him from the corner of the room until it was too late, he was pounced on from behind; he fell forward as his face hit the furnace remains, the twisted metal cut into his skin, he was able to hit whatever was on him and throw it off; he jolted up and faced it, Serenity was standing not too far from him, her eyes glowing in the dim light of the room, for a moment Dr. Franken Stein thought that he was still dreaming, until blood started dripping down from his wound.

The violet's face was blank of emotion as a vivid red, liquid-like energy moved around her, it never stopped moving as she stood there, he could feel the demonic energy pulsing off her and the abnormal pressure it was causing in the room. He stared at her as he looked at her soul, it was raging and trembling with the addition of power to it; it started growing quickly as Serenity raised a hand up, had only a moment before he was pounded by a concentrated shot of Serenity's soul, he hadn't been able to protect himself of it and coughed up some blood as he hit the floor. He looked at her, her eyes shined; they were beautiful and strange, left one acid green while the right one neon blue; they changed with her, they were originally both teal.

He got up as he looked back at her, her soul's wave length changed quickly before she attacked again; this time he was able to line up the wavelength in time but only by a split second. It kept going like this for what felt like hours, it had at least been one, Stein was in bad conditions as he clutch his stomach on the ground, Serenity slowly made her way closer; her blank, emotionless face made his feel a sliver of fear, he had created this and now his creation wanted to kill him.

He gave a bitter laugh, he felt like and his monster except, Serenity wasn't a monster, she was his creation and daughter, he tried to get up but soon found a weight crushing down on him; he looked up to see Serenity's foot on him, she pushed down as bones cracked under the pressure; she was stronger now, Dr Franken could tell, her soul was immense and kept changing contently; she was his daughter, wasn't she?

At the moment, no, she was his experiment, the dreams he once had in a small, young body; he could feel the cold radiating off of her, even though she was surrounded by energy that was boiling hot, she was cold as ice; if it were possible, ice crystals seemed to have been forming on her skin but at the same time her pores were shooting out heat from inside of her, from the demonic energy.

Stein shot up at his daughter, she blocked them before slamming her foot down, the symphony of bones breaking filled the silent laboratory; Serenity left her hand up, her skin ripped apart as the shining barrel of a gun showed, she pointed it straight at the doctor's chest; a sadistic smile crossed her lips as she leaned down at his ear.

"Burn away, you are no use to me anymore." She said in her enchanting voice, Dr. Franken's eyes widened, before she blasted him; Franken Stein felt his body burning as she laughed in his ear. She lifted her other arm as it changed into a blade, she laughed darkly in his ear before kissing his cheek softly.

"Goodbye…Father."

She slammed the blade into him, Franken Stein felt the cold blade enter his body, he felt it cutting and tearing up everything inside him; but he just looked up at Serenity, the one doing this to him, his own flesh and blood.

Is this how it feels to be hated, to not be needed anymore by the one you loved? Did I ever truly love her?

The last thoughts ran though his head before he felt the darkness pulling him in, the last he saw was Serenity pulling the blade out and watching him slowly die.

So this is how it end, strange, I thought I would die differently…my own daughter and experiment causing my earl death? I never would have thought of that, it is sad in a way…I really screwed up.

Serenity watched as her father died, she couldn't feel anything for him, it was as if he wasn't her father. She was about to finish him off when suddenly she sensed a soul near, she turned, a woman with blond hair stood there and smiled at the violet haired girl.

"Nice job little girl." She said as she lowered her hood, Serenity back away from her as she growled softly; who was this woman?

Who are you, what do you want from me, anyone who tried to kill me again will die a slowly painful death; I'm not going down, never again.

"Your hand."

Serenity looked down, the bandages were covered in her father's blood and coming off; she hid her hand. This was the only thing she was ashamed of, her father messed up big time on her hand, it was where he injected her with the blood and her skin started to fall apart, he kept replacing it and stitching more on as the old decayed away.

"What about it?" Serenity asked as she hid it behind her back, the woman smiled at her; it made Serenity cringe, the woman scared her; suddenly she heard people in the house, she shut her eyes, she sensed their souls.

Why is there more coming, why can't they just leave me alone! Why is everyone out to kill me, what have I done to them, what wrong have I committed?

Serenity opened her eyes, the woman was gone, looking around the woman was nowhere in sight. She suddenly could hear as the other souls drew near.

"Deceitful fire."

Fire came rushing out of her palms as it filled the room, burning anything in it's path, it surrounded Serenity and soon she vanished, it was as if no one had been there, no one had done anything.

Maka was the first though the doors, covering her face from the smoke and heat, she spotted Dr. Franken.

"Soul, do some…thing!" She yelled out, but ended up with a mouth full of smoke, she coughed, she couldn't talk anymore; Soul quickly went over, he grabbed him and brought him back, Maka and he made it out. "His soul is really weak right now; looks like someone really hurt him…who could have done this to him?" Maka looked at Soul, he shrugged and made his way to the hospital; neither noticed the bi-colored eyes watching, she hid, she was good at it; mainly because of her small, thin body.

Soon the cost was clear, she left out a breath of relief, letting her body slid down the wall and end up sitting; her whole body hurt and pulsed, her blood got the best of her before, it was painful, it ached.

What now? You've got nothing left, no one left. What are you going to do now Serenity?

The violet could heard a voice speaking, looking around to realize no one was there, the voice…was inside her, in her head, her mind. She closed her eyes as the voice continued, it was soothing in a strange way, she had someone to talk to.

You've got nothing left now, now it's time to make you own path, your own destiny; you're smart and now you have the power, you can do anything you want, you're alive and your father is dead.

Serenity smiled at the voice, it was true, she could do anything now; her father was dead and she had a power, greater than others…but still she felt empty and hallow, even when she was dead and truly hallow, she never felt like thing, it was as if something were missing in her chest; she laid a hand on it, she felt her heart beating, the heart her father found for her, it had belong to another girl; it didn't matter to her. She looked around, the blond woman was there, Serenity jolted up, her hand changed into a blade.

"I'm not here to harm you, who would harm a perfect weapon like yourself?" Serenity lowered her arm just slightly, no one had ever called her perfect, but neither had she been called a weapon. She couldn't trust anyone; it made the ache in her chest worse, she winced at the pain.

"You're hurt? Come with me, I'll heal you up, give you a place to sleep; unlike that man-"She pointed at the burning house. "-I don't want to destroy you, I want to help you." Serenity changed her hand back, she moved closer; for the first time even, she noticed the woman was on a broom stick.

"Just take my hand, I'll make all your pain vanish." Serenity reached out and took it, as she did a jolt went though her body; the last thing she saw was the woman smile.

Trust no one…


End file.
